


Truth

by stratataisen



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase wakes up to a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic. I wasn't overally thrilled with it in the end, but the reqester was happy so that's all that matters. I think I made the two of them a little OOC. >.

“Chase, wake up man!”

“Hmm…”  The son of scientists cuddled further into the cyborg’s back, morning erection nestling perfectly against Victor’s ass.

Victor blushed and tried to wake the other again. “Chase!”

“Huh? Wha-?”  Chase blinked sleepily at the back of Victor’s head, trying to figure out why he was even in the same room as Victor let alone the same bed.  Then every memory came flooding back to sleep hazed mind.  His blue eyes flew open as he flung himself against the wall. “The FUCK!”

“Shhh!”  The cyborg quickly sat up after he was released. “Shut up and calm down!”  He hissed through clenched teeth.

“Calm down!?  Calm DOWN!!  I just remembered I had SEX with you last night and you want me to calm down!?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind _everyone_ else in this place finding out that is!”

Chase snapped his mouth shut, glaring at the other boy.

“That’s what I thought.”  Victor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb.

“This is all your fault.”  Chase muttered, pouting.

“Excuse me!  If I recall correctly, which I do, _you’re_ the one who pinned me to the bed in the first place!”  The cyborg growled out.

“Well, you started the kiss!”

“You kissed back!”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Yes it does!  It means you were as willing as I was.  If you weren’t you would have kicked my ass in _before_ it happened!”

Chase blushed.  “Yeah, so?”  He said, trying to look defiant.

Victor sighed. “So, that means we both kind of wanted it to happen.”

“Ha, speak for yourself!  I didn’t even enjoy it.”  The blonde snorted.

Victor gave him a look of annoyance.  “Rii~ght, you didn’t enjoy it.  That _must_ be the reason why you were ramming you cock up my ass.”   He said dryly.

Chase went crimson.  “W-well, I um…..”

“Look, we had sex; we both wanted it for one reason or the other.  So let’s just accept those facts and move on with our lives.  The war isn’t going to stop because we’re having a personal crisis.”  Victor scratched the back of his neck.  His reason was that he liked Chase, a lot, though he’d never tell the other boy.  The blonde-haired boy had seemed to finally accept him and maybe even considered him a friend, but now it was even safe to say that he would hate and avoid him again. 

“It’s all their fault……” Chase muttered.  He was bent foreword, head pressed against a hand that’s elbow was resting on a raised knee.

Chase’s muttering had brought Victor out of his self angst.  He narrowed his eyes.  “First you blame me, now you’re blaming someone else?” He may have been robotic on the inside but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt with Chase acting the way he was.

“I-it’s not that. I just-” Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Damnit!  If I hadn’t walked in on Star Spangled Banner-wannabe and Speedfreak having a mushy moment I wouldn’t have realized how much I really do care for you!  And I wouldn’t have totally fucked up!”

The Hispanic youth looked at Chase in shock, seriously not believing what he was hearing.

Chase looked anywhere but directly at Victor.  He couldn’t believe how stupid he was that he blurted _that_ out.  He had promised himself that he wouldn’t get involved with anyone he cared about, not with what happened to Gert.  But there was something about Victor that he couldn’t help but get involved with him.  “Look man, just forget I said that.  I was being stupid and-”

“I care about you too.  A lot, actually.”  Victor whispered softly.

Chase almost couldn’t believe what he said, but he knew he heard right.  His heart was pounding in his chest and he had lump in his throat that he needed to swallow.  “Victor, I-”  The blonde started but was stopped by a finger being placed against his lips.

“Shhh, I know.”  He leaned in and softly placed his lips against Chase’s.  “But now that I know how you feel, Chase Stein, you’ll never be rid of me.  _Never_.”

Chase was silent for a while, before smiling at the other teen.  “Never you say? Good.”


End file.
